Legend of the Imugi
Legend of the Imugi is a small indie platformer with eight levels featuring an evil Imugi as a boss at the end. What is an Imugi, you ask? Korean folk mythology states that most dragons were originally Imugis, or lesser dragons, which were said to resemble gigantic serpents. There are a few different versions of Korean folklore that describe what imugis are and how they aspire to become full-fledged dragons. Koreans thought that an Imugi could become a true dragon, or yong or mireu, if it caught a Yeouiju which had fallen from heaven. Another explanation states they are hornless creatures resembling dragons who have been cursed and thus were unable to become dragons. By other accounts, an Imugi is a proto-dragon which must survive one thousand years in order to become a fully fledged dragon. In either case they are said to be large, benevolent, python-like creatures that live in water or caves, and their sighting is associated with good luck. (quote from the Wikipedia page 'Korean dragon'.) You play as Yin, a man who caught the Yeouiju and absorbed it, and now carries it. If he dies, the Yeouiju is released and can be grabbed by the evil Imugis, and as such the game's difficulty comes from the fact that you cannot die, or it's game over, and back to the beginning. In the game, it is stated that pure Imugis that absorb the Yeouiju become Celestial Dragons (a reference to Dragon Wars, a movie about Imugis,) and evil Imugis will become Darkness Dragons, dragons able to turn the entire Earth jet black and uninhabitable. You must defeat the council of corrupted Imugis, six of a lesser class, one of the guardian class, and the High Imugi, who seeks the Yeouiju to become a Darkness Dragon. Each Imugi uses a unique power to fight and affect the player, and has a name that may tell the player what power they use. Imugis, Levels, and Weak points Each Imugi lives in a different place, which they rule over. The player must traverse the Imugi's lands to fight them. To fight them, the player will need to attack a Weak point, a soft spot on the Imugi's body. This weak spot can be the chest, eyes or inner mouth. To attack and Imugi's chest, you will need to drop to the lowest level of ledges near their chest. To attack the eyes, you will need to jump on the Imugi's head and lie down, which will thrust your sword downwards. To attack the inner mouth, you will need to jump inside an Imugi's mouth while it charges an attack. You will need to attack the mouth and jump out before the Imugi uses it's power. Levels Level 1- Stormy Cliffs The main level consists of large cliffs the player must scale. The player must also go through caves, with common enemies being spiders, bats, and baby Wyverns. The boss Imugi is Raikotu, an evil Lesser Imugi. He has 250 HP, and his weak point is his chest. He does 25 damage, and his special power is electricity. Level 2- Flare Canyon The main level consists of treacherous drops, unstable platforms, and caves. Staying outside of the various caves for too long will sap your health. Common enemies are bats, spiders, poisonous lizards, and vultures. The boss Imugi is Taetiom, an evil Lesser Imugi. He has 350 HP, and his weak point is his mouth. He does 30 damage, and his special power is fire.Category:Game Ideas